Hallowiin Special
Cast *'Rocco Botte as himself' *'Derrick Acosta as himself and the voice of the Wii' *'Shawn Chatfield as himself' Transcript (The skit begins showing the Wii which is haunted as it looks) On Screen Text: the haunted Wii (Haunted voice from the Wii thats actually Rocco, Derrick and Shawn's voice it sounds like a siren) (Shawn and Rocco playing the Wii) Shawn: (Swings the Wiimote) Ah, yeah homerun. Rocco: Hey, how come you wave your arms around like that? Shawn: The Wii, it knows that we are in 3D space. Rocco: It can tell where you are? Shawn: Yeah. Rocco: Anywhere? Shawn: Yes. Rocco: Hehe, even the bathroom? Shawn: I don't know about that. (Showing the Wii again. This time close-up from the top) Rocco: Say, we've been playing this all day. Should've you begin ready for the halloween party you said you we're going to. Shawn: Yeah, your right. You coming too are you. Rocco: Uh, I would but it wasn't exactly invited (I don't know what Rocco is saying just watched the video I post). Alright, I'll talk to you later. Shawn: All right later. (Shawn is in the bathroom preparing himself for the halloween party and he heard a voice) Derrick(Wii voice): Hellooooo? You're in the bathroom. Shawn: Hello? Derrick(Wii voice): '''Hey. '''Shawn: '''Hey. Who is it? '''Derrick(Wii voice): '''It's me. The Wii. Wii(Weee)! (Shawn goes back to the room where he heard and the voice is coming from the Wii. That's actually Derrick's voice) '''Shawn: You can talk? Derrick(Wii voice): Oh yeah, I can talk. Oh, I'm real talking it. Shawn: Do you always talk? Derrick(Wii voice): Oh oh yeah yeah always talk. Dude, like way more than I do so, If you think I'm annoying, you don't even trained me yet cause they talkin you're off, you won't even play you'll be like shut up! Shawn: All right, well I don't wanna talk to my toys anymore I'm gonna go to that party. Derrick(Wii voice): Dude oh, so oh, so I'm just game to you, I don't talk to your toys huh. Would you ever see that movie Child's play? Shawn: I never saw that movie. Derrick(Wii voice): Oh no uh should we need that, you know we can go to an opera litttle fandanggo we can look it up, we can get some picks. I I think it's still out. Shawn: No, um I'm gonna go. Derrick(Wii voice): Oh I'm just a gang ok. Did you ever see a gang kills somebody? Yeah, that might happen that's a known fact. You better read your manual. Troubleshoot...yeah. I might troubleshoot you. (So Shawn leave to the party and the Wii is still talking thinking that Shawn is still there) Derrick: Hi, how's it going? Welcome to Halloween party come on inside. You know everybody is already in backstage go help yourself there getting everyone a job. You know job easier thatn your's so there getting food things thats something fun could be nice. Yeah, I like you costume karate kid. Shawn: '''Thanks, I like your's a cripple hotdoggers. That's great. '''Derrick: '''Oh, uh yeah just a hotdog actually. '''Shawn: ...sorry. (Shawn is partying inside the house and Rocco's costume is Fred Clause.) Shawn: So what are you? Rocco: Yo, check it out I'm Fred Clause. Shawn: '''...I don't get it. '''Rocco: Yeah, dude it's not ouw yet. (Shawn's cellphone is ringing) Shawn: '''I got a phone call excuse me. '''Rocco: Okay okay okay. Shawn: '''...What? The number is 16 digits. Hello? '''Derrick(Wii Voice): '''I know where you are. I know you're at that party. Without me. '''Shawn: '''Who is this? '''Derrick(Wii Voice): '''Every step you take. '''Shawn: '''Uh, what? '''Derrick(WiI Voice): '''Every step you take dum dum dum dum. '''Shawn: Hey, you said that already. Derrick(Wii Voice): Every step you take, every step yout take, I'll be watching you du du du du. Every step you take, every step you take, every step you take. Shawn: '''I don't know how you even got my number. But, I'm at a party I don't wanna talk to you now or pretty much ever. So, don't talk to me ever again. (Shawn is going back home from the party) '''Derrick(Wii Voice): '''Oh yo. '''Shawn: Yeah. Derrick(Wii Voice): '''Now I thought you'd be here sooner. '''Shawn: '''No, it was a late party. I guess alot of fun now so. '''Derrick(Wii Voice): '''Oh yeah yeah, I'm having fun. Cause you can't have any fun with me right? '''Shawn: '''Sorry. '''Derrick(Wii Voice): Oh, I'm just a game huh. That's all I empty, right? Ok, all right, ok. Well, here's a new game you can play it's called shot and it's rated Y for you. (The Wii shot Shawn) Derrick(Wii Voice): My God, what have I done? I've killed my best friend! MY ONLY FRIEND! The reason to live...and that's, the case, I die. (Swings the to the computer moniter and the Wii shoots itself. The Wii isn't destroyed they used parts from a broken computer) On Screen Text: Happy hallowiin On Screen Text: "Merrwii Christmas" Category:Skits Category:IGN Videos